ReflectiveAdvisor
Be the Crippled Fellow You shouldn't be able to be the crippled fellow because the crippled fellow is not crippled. But we'll try beeing the crippled-looking fellow anyway. Your name is SETERN UVAGRAE. You are approximately SEVEN AND A HALF SWEEPS OLD. You have some interests, but not that many. Most of them don't require going outside because you are HAVE PROBLEMS WALKING. Luckily you can usaully live off what remains caught in your VENUS FLYTRAP lusus, so you rarely need to wander off. You usually use a CANE when you do. You have a sharp SENSE OF FASHION. You could easily be wearing snazzy outfits all the time. You usually prefer donning an ever elegant SUIT. You have an interest in PHILOSOPHY. You used to enjoy EXTREME ROLEPLAYING but one of your friends' erratic behavior once lead to your LEFT LEG BEING HORRIBLY BROKEN. It never quite healed right. You usually spend your time inside READING or listening to CLASSICAL MUSIC. You don't understand much about computers. Your survival up to now is mostly thanks to your ability to BE VERY DIFFICULT TO NOTICE. Your strife specibus is PISTOLKIND thanks to which you can dispatch enemies from a distance. Your blood places you at the exact middle of the hemospectrum. You tend to be pretty calm and collected, but some topics just get you riled up. Your trolltag is reflectiveAdvisor and you... You often make a pause at the beginning of sentences. Most of what was said up to now is complete bullshit. You are not crippled at all. Your leg healed just fine. You may not be strong, but you are in fact REALLY NIMBLE. You are actually a WANTED TERRORIST, whose identity is fortunately unknown to almost everyone. You use your EXPLOSIVEKIND strife specibus to destroy what you think is important for troll society. Troll society disgusts you. Using the hemospectrum to create castes is bullshit. A government who periodically culls its weaker citizens is an abomination. Constant war is even more bullshit. Someday someone will have to rebuild this horrible thing in a fairer way. But to rebuild, you must first demolish. You will be the one that demolishes. To do so, you have become an adept HACKER. Yeah, the part about you not being good around computers was bullshit as well. Your exploit until now have made you QUITE INFAMOUS. While you are on these self-imposed "missions" everything about you must be secret. Should you communicate with the enemy, your trolltag would be revolutionaryAntihero and you would relinquish your quirks. Examine Self I... I think i am a little overdressed for the part. Setern would be a really normal troll, lookswise. He's around 5'10'' ''tall and a little skinnier than most, but not really the guy that catches the eye. There are two things about him that DO catch the eye: the first is the facts that he heavily limps. He usually brings a cane around to help himself walk. The second is that he is usually dressed in a ridiculously formal manner. It must be said that the limp is feigned to avoid suspicions. The "mysterios terrorist" is an unusually nimble guy, how could this cripple be him? Also, this way people are less likely to realize his subtle psychic power that makes him difficult to notice, because it helps him stand out. You could ask if that's the reason behind the suit as well. The answer would be "no". He just likes suits a lot. His teeths are a lot like a human's. His horns are broad and thin and run parallel to the line of his head, following his hair. Do Something Adorable I... I'm not sure what I should - ouch! Your cane slips and you fall flat on the ground. You make a terrible sad puppy face. Do Something Silly Bluh... Bluh bluh this is incredibly silly. You put on the silliest tie you have. You'll keep it for the rest of the day for ironic purposes. You would try describing it but it's literally too silly for words. Do Something Awesome Hahahaha! Eat lead mutherfucker! You quickly pick up a 1 caegar coin and throw it from your window. You quickly whip up your trusty DESERT FLYBEAST and fire without even watching. You don't even have to go check if the coin has a neat hole in its center. As a matter of fact, with the size of the rounds your pistol fires, the coin has probably been disintegrated. But had it not, you just ''know there would be a neat hole in its center. Your aim is impeccable and matched only by your prowess with things that go BOOM. Of course you are usually busy not letting anyone know this, but in a fight you would be a damn tough customer. You usually let your friends beat you up if it comes to that though, because your secret has to remain a secret. Examine ChumRoll It's... it's a good thing I have some friends or I would have gone mad a lot of time ago. alethiologyAncress: <><><><> bluntFissure: A comrade in arms. I don't really trust him, but he's a natural born leader. He's also really dumb. doubtfulStar: She... She's dead. She... She's dead and it's all my fault. I... I am so sorry, Ray. ironcladIconoclast: I... I really can't stand Ferros, he's always blood this, blood that, blood, blood, blood! The... The only reason i haven't weighed his adbominal segment with a couple pounds of lead yet is because Turaya kept saying it would apparently be a bad thing... Turaya... reigningBurglar: This... This guy keeps breaking in my hive. And I keep trying to keep him out. The thing escalated so much that at some point we found ourselves all caliginous for each other. As... As of now, we keep this little war going, but we both know the magic just isn't there anymore. I... I guess the only reason we keep going is that it's useful to keep the drone at bay. repeatingVirtue: Orphen... Orphen would be as nice as a troll gets, if he wasn't a raving lunatic. He is not a bad guy, just... Completely random. He... He also is the one that broke my gogdamned leg. ultravioletRadiance: How... How the hell can Savitr always be so gogdamn cheerful!? It can be annoying, seriously. ArcanaStuck ArcanaStuck is a tarot-themed SGRUB roleplay involving 22 people. It's starting in these days, so there's no telling what Setern's going to do. This will be updated. Trivia *In ArcanaStuck, each of the 22 characters is associater with one of the Major Arcana of the tarots. Setern is number 16, "The Tower". The 16th arcana is usually associated with destruction, ruin and traumatic changing, which goes well with Setern being a terrorist but also one with a purpose rather than a regular psycho. *When drawed upside down, "The Tower" can also mean that the terrible situation you are currently into will actually resolve for the better, even if maybe not without a cost. That's why Setern's symbol is a 91 rather than a 16: hopefully, from the rubble of the present tyranny, people will be able to build something better. *Both Setern's name and his surname were decided drawing random letters from a Scrabble bag and arranging them in a way that seemed fitting. Both his first name and surname were supposed to be six letters long, but I drawed seven letters by accident for the surname and decided to roll with it. *Setern's blood was supposed to be Jade Green, I just changed it because there were already too many greenbloods in the session. *The Cane was initially supposed to be some kind of concealed weapon. I later decided that sometimes a cane is just a cane. Gallery Godtiersetern orange.png|"Wings? No way, I look way to silly with them out" Herosetren color small.png|"Seriously, don't fuck with me." Alterniaseterntall.png|Alterniabound sprite Personaggio2.png|"Business" outfit. Personaggio.png|Basic Sprite Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:The RedMage